A Deadly Secret
by Poetic Blaq
Summary: An All Boys Tournament is coming up. Five members required to compete; the newest member of the BladeBreakers holds a secret, which can't be told. What'll happen when one finds out? How will they react? *R&R**REPOST*
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Beyblade, except for the other character; see profile below.  
  
My First Beyblade Fic, so please excuse me if it's crappy.  
  
Kind of boring in the beginning, but I promise it'll become a lot more interesting and suspenseful or something in future chapters. Please R and R!  
  
~~~ 


	2. A Rainy Day in China

Introduction to the story; like a background thing so you'll know what happens later on.  
  
I dun own anything, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
~~~  
  
A rainy day in China, crystalline pools glitters the sky. Clouds dim, crowds rushing through the streets in crazy chatter, finding shelter.  
  
From the large crowds, I ran; shoving my way around the groups of people, a beyblade close in hand. Another chased behind, not too far away; an adult, his voice rough, "Get back here!" He cried. I wanted to get away. I hated him. What did he want from me?  
  
I ran farther, having nothing more than a trench coat to keep me warm; bare feet rushing across the sodden dirt road, hoping to find some place to hide.  
  
People around wondered, it looked like; giving me strange glances. My vision was blurred from liquid drops that glazed my eyes. My feet guided me down this one alley, yet I could still hear the man's yelling close behind. With cat-like grace, I slipped between the two walls with ease, but suddenly my world came tumbling down. just like that.  
  
My foot had slipped against the rock that was imbedded just at the end of the alley, sending my face hard against the street.  
  
My left cheek grazed against the clear-coated dirt, and I saw a pool of ruby liquid that greeted my hands. Long raven tresses gathered around me, stringy and wet; like webs. Tears stung my eyes, now kneeling in the center of the village. I couldn't go anywhere now, my knee was badly scraped; where a trail of velvet wondered to my ankle. More blood.  
  
The last thing I saw was the ground, and feeling his rough hand pinning my neck, "You'll never amount to anything..." were his last words to me.  
Seven Years Later  
The same streets, I'm walking through. Nothing at all here really changed.  
  
Metallic blue eyes raised, I watched people striding across from shops to shops. Kids beyblading at nearby dishes, others buying Beyblades. They sure became popular; especially after those. Bladebreakers became 'famous'.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
'You'll never amount to anything.' These words still sting my head after all the years, and through these years I've wondered what he wanted from me.  
  
With my hands in the same trenchcoat I've had for so many years, I pulled out an old busted beyblade; black with strange markings around the base, "He wanted my life." I said simply. Who was he? He was my step-dad. A bastard at that. I've always hated him.  
  
He wanted my life, because I'm a girl. From the family he came from, girls were a disgrace; so he wanted to kill me since he'd be embarrassed to have a girl. He even killed my mom not too long after she had me.  
  
I'll show him.  
  
***  
  
"We came from a proud heritage, worshipping the wolf. The wolf shows us the way, it'll help you figure out new challenges, and how to get over them.you must remember this Kay. Are you listening?" My step-dad would always say, lecturing me day by day.  
  
"What about beyblading? Doesn't beyblading do the same thing? " I'd always ask; and the same thing always happens.  
  
His hand comes charging down across my cheek, a red marking bruised my face.  
  
***  
  
The same thing would always happen.  
  
'You'll never amount to anything..' He keeps saying, only because I was a girl. So I'd show him.  
  
**  
  
"Girls don't Beyblade! It's just not done; you were made to cook and clean! Boys are meant to Beyblade!" He'd always remind me, something I never want to hear again.  
  
**  
  
With a determined nod, I stuffed the trashed beyblade into my pocket; and whispered, "Kay Hirotoshi, you are going to that All Boys Tournament."  
  
An All Boys Tournament and I'd be the first girl to come out the champion. But no one must know that I'm impersonating a boy. they can't.  
  
The wind gentled, I felt my hair growing free; but it'd never be. with narrowed slits, I pulled out another beyblade from my other pocket; one in good condition with a well black coat with blue red designs circling the attack ring.  
  
Just across the streets, I saw a few kids beyblading. This would be my chance, and eventually everyone would know.  
  
A smirk caught my lips, and that was the beginning where I earned my reputation as The 'Shadow Wolf'.  
~~~  
My first time writing a BeyBlade Fic.  
  
Please, R & R so I'll know whether to post up more of the story or not.  
  
And fer those of you who dun know or totally understand, Kay's a girl whose gonna dress herself and go around being a guy; and enter into this Boys Tournament so she can prove to her step dad that girls can do anything guys can.yes, her step dad's still alive.  
  
Blah blah blah, kind of a boring introduction but. it'll get better, I promise.  
  
Also working on another Beyblade Fic, general or humor most likely. 


	3. Boys and Pillows

First actual chapter, one before was an introduction type thing. Again, my first time writing a Beyblade Fic so. go easy on me now __  
  
Disclaimer: I Dun own Beyblade, though it'd be nice if I did. *stares off into space*  
  
~~~  
  
Under the moonlit skies, Kai sat perched on a slender branch of a willow. Its branches towering over his shadowed figure, a concentrated look on his face. The winds invisible fingers caressed the boys cheeks, his slated hair shifting lightly while empty pools of ruby casted a wistful gaze to the cabin in which they were to stay in for the next few months.  
  
'Great.' He thought, growling to himself and descended from his resting spot. 'Guess I'll head in; and hopefully Tyson isn't making a fool of himself.'  
  
***  
  
Back in the cabin, Tyson, Max, and Rei were having too much fun having a pillow fight to realize Kai had been standing in the doorway; watching them. His arms crossed in frustration, a look of scorn in his eye.  
  
"Ha HA! I am the Pillow King!" The blue haired boy cried out, his matching eyes flashing with mischief; a pillow clutched in his hand, ready to strike anyone that dares to approach.  
  
"Watch out Tyson!" The blonde boy who was hiding behind the couch, also having a pillow in his grip pointed behind the blue eyed boy, a mock look of fear in his eye.  
  
"Wha-?" Before Tyson could react, three pillows struck the back of his head, each of them sending him lower to the ground. With his face flat on the ground, Tyson let out a groan, still dazed from the many hits; suddenly feeling a heavy weight standing over his back.  
  
With cat-like grace, Rei leapt off the fallen boy; a satisfied smirk on his lips, feline fangs revealing, "The King has fallen!" The neko-jin started laughing in that peculiar way that made the whole room fill with laughter; Tyson and Max now joined in.  
  
With a 'Hmph', Kai left his spot on the wall and headed up the stairs; having the boys at their childish game. The usual frown at his lips. 'Why do I feel so alone? Even more alone than before?' This thought replayed itself in Kai's mind before he felt someone collide against his body, the smaller form falling back with a grunt.  
  
The shorter orange haired boy stuttered, fidgeting with the laptop which laid in his grip. "K-Kai! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking w-where I was going!"  
  
Kenny received the usual 'Hn', as the older teen stood, dusting invisible dust from his blue cargo pants. As if ignoring the whole thing, he began his way to his room down at hall, before the call of his name stopped him.  
  
"Hold on, Kai! Mr. Dickenson just called and said he'd be coming with something urgent. He also wants everyone to be there. Kai." Kenny stuttered through his sentences, already halfway down the flight of stairs only to receive another 'Hn'.  
  
***  
  
With the door shut, Kai sat on a bed in his solitary room; with two beds, his on the left, a spare on the right, a bookshelf in the back that sat beside a desk, piled neatly with papers. With a frustrated grunt, the slate haired teen cradled his head in his hands, thinking, 'What's wrong with me? Why do I feel alone? So alone, more than before?' With this thought in mind, Kai stared to the ceiling, arms folded behind his head.  
  
****  
  
"Say uncle, say it!" The neko showed no mercy while he had the blue eyed boy pinned to the ground with a super soft pillow. Tyson squirmed and flailed his arms and all those other stuff, "Yah, no, no! You can't make me!" Rei's eyes glowed, grinning a mischievous smile, which immediately turned 'innocent'. "Gee, I guess that means I won't be making dessert tonight."  
  
Like the flip of a switch, Tyson waved his arms wildly; screaming 'uncle' like there was no tomorrow. Max laughed giddily at the scene before him, Rei doing the same while Tyson continued yelling on and on and on until.  
  
"TYSON!"  
  
"Unc-..wha?! Oh, hey Kenny." Tyson gave a slightly embarrassed laugh, pointing his fingers together in that 'It's-not-my-fault' face; suddenly realizing that the neko-jin had been already standing, having an open hand to help him up. With a sly grin, Tyson welcomes the hand, pulling himself up with a light grunt. "Yeah, what's up Chief?"  
  
The younger teen had sat himself in the center of the group, opening up the laptop to which a familiar voice had greeted them, "Hey guys, how's it going?" The all too familiar voice, belonging to Dizzi filled the room as they broke into grins.  
  
"Hey, Dizzi. Could you open up the e-mail that I got from Mr. Dickenson earlier today?" The boy with glasses asked, typing up something on the keyboard. Tyson and Max towered behind Kenny as Rei watched from the side, his hair wrap hanging beside him in the air.  
  
The gang, excluding Kai, read the short letter that came from Mr. Dickenson; unaware that Kai had been watching, doing his trademark pose by the back wall. He listened to their conversation, if any. Rei gave a curious look of slight confusion; Max and Tyson cheered at the fact.  
  
~~~  
  
Sort of a cliff hanger thing; but ah well.  
  
Still kinda boring here; more action and drama in future chapters.  
  
R & R please. 


	4. Another Tournament

I dun own anything, except fer Kay blah blah blah.  
  
~~~  
  
"Woo! There's another tournament! An all Boys tournament!" Tyson cheered on and on, running around the room with glee, having Dragoon in hand; Kai gave a slightly surprised expression that had been quickly covered by his cold mask.  
  
'Yeah, but why an All Boys?' Rei thought, scratching his chin as he read the letter over:  
  
April 23, 2003  
  
Dear Bladebreakers,  
  
It's been said that there's an All Boys Tournament coming up, and I think all of you might be interested in competing? I'm sure Tyson is alright.  
  
But in this tournament, there will be five player required on a team to compete. To my prior knowledge, there's only four: Tyson, Max, Rei, and Kai. I've already gone through the BBA's database and found one who goes by 'Shadow Wolf'. I've asked many of Shadow's real name, and they said they had no idea. All I know is he's a fierce competitor, especially with that bit beast Drowler of his. I believe he'll do well for the team, indeed.  
  
He will be there at the cabin with his belongings in a few minutes, and I would like everyone to be there for introductions, greetings, etc. This way, you'll be acquainted and have trainings done. The tournament will take place exactly three weeks from now, so work hard. I have faith in you all.  
  
Sincerely, Mr. Dickenson  
  
Tournament date: Wednesday May 14, 2003  
There was suddenly a knock on the door, and everything silenced. The leader turned to the door, slender digits coiling about the knob, and pulling it back with an eerie creak. In the threshold of the doorway, stood a shadowed figure; icy blue eyes glowing dimly from the moonlight.  
  
~~  
  
Short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else and alls I really wanted to do here was to put in the letter and an introduction.sorta.^__^;;  
  
I think me story's a little obvious here too.o_O If yeh know what I mean an' all.  
  
R & R please! 


	5. The Other Member

I don't own nothing, but Kay. yeah, you get it by now.  
  
~~~  
With the door open, the shadowed figure entered; a smirk at his lips. The only belongings, it seemed, to be with him at the moment was a suitcase and a backpack; black denim.  
  
Tyson, out of nowhere, bounded towards the guy who was to be their newest member, a big grin on his face, "Yo, I'm Tyson! You must be the new guy on our team! Put 'er there!" His arm raised for a high-five, letting out a light laugh.  
  
With a sneer, the raven-haired boy grinned a deadly grin, nearly knocking Tyson off his feet. "Name's.Kay." The blue haired teen stumbled a few steps, Max and Rei stepping in pull him up. With a huff, Tyson approaches the guy named Kay, "Kay, huh." He smirked, slightly wiping his nose with a low chuckle.  
  
***  
  
The room awkwardly silenced; Tyson sent various glances around while Max sat there, fiddling with his thumbs. Rei calmly thought about all this, sending their newest member a few soft glances. The Chief busied away, typing up something on his laptop. Kay had been sitting silently, shifting once in a while in his seat, pondering of some sort. Kai did his trademark pose from across the room, against the wall that sat behind the couch Rei had been sitting on.  
  
Tyson turned to Kay, who unusually stared towards the floor, a black beyblade in hand. "Hey, Kay." The sound of Tyson's voice silenced the room again, awaiting the answer of their new member.  
Kay's P.O.V  
  
The All Boys Tournament. The only thing I could think about during the ride to the cabin.  
  
I kept thinking about the consequences of doing this, but this was something that I had to do; to show. him. How I hate him, a bastard. Trashing my beyblade like that, that I had to buy another with what money I had left.  
  
**  
  
After earning my rep as The 'Shadow Wolf', people started noticing me more. So did my step-dad; sending little flunkies after me and battling me. They weren't even worth the effort, especially now that I got Drowler by my side.  
  
It looked like Mr. Dickenson noticed my reputation also. He considered me to be part of the Bladebreakers for the All Boys Tournament. How perfect could this get? Sure, I'd have to work with other people; but this would be my chance. my only chance.  
  
**  
  
The first thing I saw when I got to the cabin, were empty pools of velvet. Something that froze me in my steps; I just stared. my heart lifted.  
  
Something I felt for that one lingering second.  
  
Before an annoying voice snapped me from the trance.  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"Helloes? Anybody home?" Tyson asked, waving a hand before the face of Kay whom really became irritated with. Raising his gaze, Kay set eyes on the blue haired teen; icy pools of blue narrowing his sights on the boy who'd be his next prey. The boy grinned a deadly grin, causing Tyson to stumble back again; stuttering slightly while the others helped him up.  
  
"Yeah, he's home. So, Kay. you been beyblading for long?" The blonde haired boy asked, settling himself on the sofa set beside the chair that Kay had occupied. A few minutes past, all eyes set on the new member while he simply stared across the room at Kai. as if in another world. The leader stared back, sapphire meeting ruby; a cold stare it was, as usual.  
  
"If you ask me, he reminds me of Kai." Tyson had whispered to Rei who sat in the couch parallel from Kay's position. Rei elbowed his rib, but Tyson shrugged; going over Kay's behavior the first moment he came in.  
Tyson's P.O.V.  
  
I was totally stoked for the tournament that I couldn't wait to meet our new teammate. He looked like a pretty decent guy, could use a better attitude. Kind of scares me too, like Kai.  
  
My first impression of him, when I saw him that is, was 'Oh boy, another Kai.' But an introduction had to be fitted in there somewhere.  
  
When the door first opened, I saw a pair of glowing eyes. A metallic-y color. Dude, creepy! When the guy came in, I introduced myself first. He stared at me like I was dinner. Erk, and it made me fall basically where Max and Rei had to help me up. Kai found it amusing; I think I saw him smile. sorta. The dude said his name was Kay. Well, 'Kay'. he had a 'dark' color outfit type-thing. Black cargo pants and a navy top thing that had a black short-sleeved shirt over it. Uh, brown boots I think. Long hair too, I think. Well, I saw this gray hair wrap, like the one Rei's got; must have long hair. His hair was black also, with these slated colored streaks around his bangs. Kinds of reminds me of Kai. Yeah, there was this pretty serious scar on his left cheek too. From his ear to almost his nose.erg, wonder what happened. The only thing that didn't seem 'dark' about Kay, was this silver looking wolf pendent around his neck. Shiny! It looked pretty wicked, wonder where he got it.  
  
***  
  
So we're gathered up, trying to shoot up a conversation with Kay here. but no luck. Yeah, exactly like Mr. Sourpants.  
  
I ask him a simple question, sorta, and he stares at me like I'm dinner. Creepy. Erk.  
  
Kai, it seemed, already left through the back door.. Figures, Mr. Sourpants leaves when the going gets tough.  
  
Max comes into the scene, but no dice. We're all sitting here. waiting for him to answer. ~~~  
  
R & R please! Yup, they all meet Kay for the first time. Kai's gone; Rei's caught up thinking. Chief's all trying to figure out this mysterious bit beast of Kay's, and the dynamic duo is trying to shoot up some conversations with their new teammate. 


	6. A Battle Beginning

I'm baaack. And yeah, the last chapter had a lot of P.O.V's yeah? Anywise, onto the next chapter, where there's a battle brewing.  
  
~~~  
  
Tyson's P.O.V.  
  
"Hey, are you deaf or somethin'?" I shot up, standing before the guy with a decent stare while holding up my beyblade towards his face. "If you don't like talkin', let's see you in a battle!"  
  
Yeah, this got his attention. His head shot up, grinning that deadly grin which caused me to fall over last time. He stood, holding up his own beyblade. The whole thing was basically black, except for the attack ring that had this swirled design of blue and red. There was this chip in the center too. looking like a wolf.  
  
So, Mr. Attitude had a bit beast too. Well, it won't beat my Dragoon!  
  
I gave one of those sly grins, turning to Max, and Rei who cheered, "Yeah, you get 'em Tyson!"  
  
Kenny didn't look too impressed, as he was too busy typing up something on Dizzi. Figures the brainiac do the thinking and me do the working.  
  
We all rushed outside to where there was a beyblade dish; Kay didn't look too fazed and I wasn't about to lose to this guy who talks less than Kai anyway!  
  
Our beyblades were in our launchers and Max was counting down.  
  
"Three. two. one. Let It Rip!"  
Kai's P.O.V.  
  
This team was so useless, except for Rei that is. But I never really looked at him that way. better as 'friends' than 'lovers' or whatever.  
  
There they go, ranting on and on of this All Boys Tournament thing. Great. And yeah, we need five players to compete? Even, better.  
  
I had to sit here, in the willow tree to clear my mind. The moonlight cascading down against my face, a single fingertip trailing across my cheek to the shark fins markings.  
  
What was there to do now? So the tournament was in three weeks, we'd need a lot of training. Especially that idiot, Tyson. He never listens to anyone, well. me anyway. I'll show him, I always do.  
  
And what's with this new member? Metallic eyes, a silver wolf pendent, that 'deadly grin', a scar across the left cheek.  
  
Somehow, it's all too familiar. 'The Shadow Wolf'.  
  
The faint sound of yelling and cheering caught my attention. It came from the front of the cabin, and seeing how I'm the captain and all, I went to check it out. The cheering grew louder, soft footsteps guiding me to the front where Tyson and the rest of them surrounded the beyblade dish.  
  
"Go Dragoon, let's go!" The all too familiar voice cried out.  
  
But another voice, one that was different. "Drowler, now, finish him." The voice was calm, and relaxed it seemed.  
  
I walked farther until I leaned against the edge of the cabin, where I had the perfect view of the battle. Two beyblades, one white, the other black charging at each other. Sparks began flying.  
  
From the corner of my eye, I watched them. Tyson began sweating, small beads of sweat trailing off his neck. His opponent, however, seemed calm and quiets the whole time. I noticed his expression, and it seemed pained somehow. but broke into that same grin as he first came here, his tone monotonous.  
  
"Drowler, finish him. now."  
  
The black beyblade swerved back, spinning on the edge of the dish. A dim crimson light began emerging from the center, catching my full attention.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
From the center of the black beyblade, a crimson light emerged; a wolf-like creature bursting from inside, emitting a furious howl.  
  
"Now, Crimson Claw Attack!" Kay called.  
  
"Phantom Hurricane Attack!" Tyson cried.  
  
Everyone watched as Kay's bit beast emerged; even Kai looked interested. The chief immediately starting typing rapidly on his laptop and Dizzi searches more files.  
  
A bright light began circling the dish, but a crimson light sliced through it, like tearing tissue paper. Lights crackled, and a crimson static bursted upward from the dish before everything dimmed.and a white beyblade hovering from the sky to the ground with a slight 'hiss'.  
  
"And.Kay is the winner!" Max exclaimed, his eyes still on the black beyblade which still spinned in the center of the dish. Tyson gathered up his beyblade, turning to the dish with a surprised look, "It's. still going."  
  
As if on signal, the beyblade shifts, flying to his master's hand. An amused look came to Kay's face, icy blue pools casting a glance to his 'prey'.  
  
~~  
  
Okay, Tyson challenges Kay to a battle that Kay wins really easily at. Kai is trying to clear his thoughts, wondering how this new member of theirs is familiar to him..  
  
If you are that interested in this story, please R & R, and I might continue with this story.  
  
Yeah, I bet you know how the story's gonna end up comin' out as.*wonders about what she just said* 


End file.
